This invention relates to hunters' decoys with removable leg supports and particularly to decoys with plug-in-socket arrangements for securely fastening respective two-legged supports.
Decoys resembling fowl often have hollow bodies with open bottoms or have closed, flexible, inflated bodies. Within the bottoms of the inflatable bodies, cylindrical seats have been provided for receiving separate rods for legs. The lower ends of the legs may be sharpened to be pushed into the ground, or a separate wire or thin rod attached to each body may extend downward between a pair of legs for staking the decoy. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,384 issued to A. Rexius on Dec. 17, 1957, the upper ends of legs are joined by a cross member, and a U-shaped wire extends horizontally from the top of the central portion of the cross member. The U-shaped member slides into a track in a plate that is attached to the body of a decoy. Decoys of these types are generally quite satisfactory but often do not appear to be very realistic, and even though they are staked, the supports are not usually firm enough to keep the decoys in place when exposed to strong wind.